


A Shared Interest

by Larkin21



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Gift Exchange 2019, But pretty much complaint, Depravity Standard, Getting Together, M/M, Not really closely tied to canon at all though, Season 17, Takes place 3+ weeks after, music concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin21/pseuds/Larkin21
Summary: My take onMollyKillers'prompt:Sonny and Rafael both happen to like the same band and go to see them in concert when the band comes into town. When they spot each other at the show they are both kinda shocked, but because they have both been secretly pinning for each other they kinda fall more in love knowing they like the same music. Because of the amazing energy of concerts they get together.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	A Shared Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyKillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/gifts).



> Bella was listed as an additional character who **MollyKillers** would like to see. I hope that it's okay that I added Rita to the mix as well. Apologies for my choice of "band" but it's someone I could see them both enjoying. Thank you for the great prompt, **MollyKillers**! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you also to [Italian Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiandoll) for her amazing beta work ❤️

**_December 17, 2015  
Billy Joel - In Concert at Madison Square Garden_ **

"Ugh," Bella groaned loudly in Sonny's ear. "At least if he's gonna dedicate something to Donald Trump, it's this goddamn song. Let's go get another beer."

She pushed him into the aisle to head to the concession stand.

"You know-"

"Sonny!" Bella yelled loudly behind him. "I can't hear you! Just wait!"

Sonny nodded and walked in silence. Once he arrived at the concourse, he waited about a minute for Bella, who'd been held up by other concert-goers leaving their seats. When she caught up with him, he continued walking, in step with her.

"It's not my favorite Billy Joel song either," Sonny said, picking up where he left off. "But I'm pretty sure it's not a sincere dedication. I mean, think about those lyrics? It's an empty guy caught up in entertainment, in celebrity, but without any real morals or point of view."

"No shit, Sonny," Bella responded, throwing him a disbelieving look. "Stop treating me like I still have pregnancy brain."

"Right," Sonny suppressed a smile as he teased her. "Like this is any different than how I've treated you all our lives?"

"Mansplaining. All men practiced on their sisters first."

"Hey now, I legitimately thought that you thought it was a real dedication."

Bella rolled her eyes again. "That doesn't make it better," she deadpanned. She considered him for a moment before she clarified. "Cause I was relieved that if Billy Joel was gonna dedicate a song to Trump it was at least a song I hate?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're impossible, Sonny."

"I wonder," a refined, feminine voice behind them began slowly, "how often he hears that a day, just replaced with a less affectionate moniker."

Sonny cringed and turned slowly. Unlike Bella, who whipped around quickly, confusion written across her face.

"Who th-," Sonny quieted his sister with a hand to her shoulder and forced a smile on his face as he regarded the woman behind them.

"Ms. Calhoun," Sonny greeted. He took in her black heels, fitted gray slacks, and white button down paired with a delicate platinum necklace and platinum knot earrings, her hair swept back in a partial updo. "I wouldn't peg you for a Billy Joel fan."

"Oh really?" Rita Calhoun drawled with an arched brow. "And just what type of fan do you _peg_ me for, Detective?"

"Okay, that's fair," he responded with a chuckle as he took a couple steps closer to the concessions counter. "I definitely didn't guess that our tastes would overlap. Rita Calhoun, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Bella."

"Bella Sullivan," Bella specified as she offered her hand to Calhoun.

"A pleasure," the defense attorney smiled.

"This your first Billy Joel concert, Counselor?" Sonny asked. 

"Well, in the interest of full disclosure," Calhoun began with a hint of a smile. "I'm not exactly a Billy Joel fan. I'm merely here to keep one of our mutual colleagues company."

"Barba?" Sonny blurted, unable to cover his shock.

"The one and only," Calhoun agreed.

"Mr. Barba?" Bella laughed, lightly backhanding Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny, we're next. Ms. Calhoun, what can my brother order for you and Mr. Barba?"

"You really don-"

"I insist, please," Bella smiled. "Mr. Barba really helped my husband, Tommy, and me last year. It's the least I can do."

"Least _you_ can do?" Sonny asked as he turned half back to the register to watch the customers in front of them pay for their refreshments.

"Least _we_ can do," Bella corrected. "And do I need to remind you who got the tickets _and_ the first round of drinks? On her first night away from Sophie, too?"

Sonny merely smirked at his sister before he looked over his shoulder at Calhoun.

"What'll be, Counselor?"

"Nachos and a couple of what you're drinking."

"Bud Light?"

"Sounds heavenly," Calhoun quipped.

* * *

Sonny carried a tray of four beers and followed Calhoun, carrying her nachos, back into the arena. Bella walked just behind him, munching on the popcorn the two Carisis planned to share. He had intended to help Calhoun bring the refreshments back to her seat but as they walked down the same aisle he and Bella had walked to get to the concourse, he wondered if Calhoun had misunderstood him. 

When she turned down their row of seats, he almost called out to her, until he saw her reach past the couple in the seats beside Bella's to hand off the nachos to Rafael Barba. 

"How did you miss that?" Bella yelled in his ear with a hand on his shoulder. Sonny just shook his head. 

Barba still hadn't noticed him. Sonny tried to read his lips as he spoke across the couple to Calhoun. He was fairly certain he was asking what took her so long. And _where is my scotch?_

"Shit," Sonny muttered as the opening chords to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ rung through Madison Square Garden.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. "I thought you were excited to hear him play some Christmas songs?" 

"Yeah, no, it's Barba," Sonny responded absentmindedly. "He was expecting scotch."

"He'll get over it," Calhoun said as she turned back to Sonny and gracefully pulled two beers from the tray Sonny held. 

He nearly overbalanced the tray with only two beers left behind but he managed to regain control without spilling anything. When Sonny looked back up, his eyes locked with Barba's and he felt himself flush. Barba's mouth was pulled tight and his eyes narrowed, clearly unhappy to see someone he knew. Or Sonny specifically. Sonny wasn't sure which.

"Hey, down in front!" A loud, gruff voice called a couple rows behind them. Sonny inclined his head back and gave a little wave before he lowered himself into Bella's seat and she sat beside him.

"Thought you had to have the aisle seat, Mr. Has-To-Sit-As-Close-To-The-Exit-As-Possible," Bella sang into his ear, louder now that the song was in full swing.

"I'm happy to switch back," Sonny responded, though without making a move to trade with her. Bella reached over and pulled her beer from the tray, then leaned all the way over Sonny so that she could _wave_ in the direction of Calhoun and Barba. They were both seated but she got their attention easily.

"It's good to see you Mr. Barba!" Bella yelled. Sonny watched in horror as Barba leaned forward toward them, slightly over Calhoun's lap, his eyes squinted as though it'd help him hear better. "I'm real sorry we didn't get you a scotch! My brother here is cheap! I'm sure you understand!"

"Bella?!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You all know each other?" The man beside Calhoun asked.

"Yes," Calhoun replied. "Would it be too much of a bother to switch seats with us?"

The middle aged man and woman were already on their feet, waving away any hint of inconvenience, before Calhoun finished her sentence. Calhoun followed their lead and, though Sonny couldn't see it, it looked like she had to drag Barba with her. Once they swapped spots with their neighbors, Sonny could see her forcibly push Barba in front of her while she pivoted around him with ease.

Sonny didn't mean to check out Barba's jean-clad ass but the ADA turned to retrieve the beer he'd left behind, the woman in the couple handing it over with a smile. He lowered himself down half turned away from Sonny, his ass directly in Sonny's line of sight.

Sonny felt himself blush again and immediately turned to reach for the popcorn, which he accidentally backhanded in his haste to tear his eyes away from Barba.

"Hey, watch it, Sonny!" Bella yelled. She actually caught a few kernels in her hand, only losing about twice that amount to the beer and soda-sticky floor. She threw him a dirty look before she tossed the popcorn she had caught into her mouth.

"Relax, Bella," Sonny muttered between songs. "I'll buy you more."

"Don't forget my scotch," Barba deadpanned beside him.

Before Sonny could respond, the unmistakable opening to _New York State of Mind_ rang out and the audience erupted. Barba was on his feet, clapping enthusiastically, before Sonny could process what was happening. 

Sonny glanced at Barba's butt again before he realized that Calhoun was watching him with a smirk on her face. He stood quickly, pressed two fingers to his mouth, and whistled in an attempt to cover his wandering eyes from Calhoun. Barba gave him a side-eyed scowl but Sonny caught the smile Barba fought to hide.

That small moment, with Barba on his feet beside Sonny at a concert, cheering on the piano man himself, felt like a victory of some kind. The hidden smile felt like a promise. 

Sonny grinned and reached down to pull Bella to her feet beside them. She stuck out her tongue before she began belting out the lyrics, off key as expected.

* * *

Six songs and a sweet story about five year-old Billy Joel's first time in the audience at Madison Square Garden later, Bella leaned in front of Sonny.

"This is my favorite Billy Joel song!" She yelled to Barba at the start of the waltz beat to _She's Always a Woman_.

Barba smiled, nodded, and turned his head back to the stage. Bella, undeterred, leaned back into Sonny's space.

"Which is your favorite, Mr. Barba?"

"Bella," Sonny chastised. "Let the man enjoy the concert."

"Don't worry, Carisi," Calhoun said with a roll of her eyes. "This is hardly his first Billy Joel concert."

The air shifted and Sonny held his breath while Barba slowly turned his head toward Calhoun. He couldn't see what Barba said or did but Calhoun's comically innocent expression in response was enough to break the tension and Sonny laughed despite himself.

Barba leveled Sonny with look that would have silenced him at One Hogan Place, and likely at MSG before a couple of drinks in him, but in this specific context, Sonny just kept on smiling. Barba rolled his eyes and looked past Sonny to Bella.

"I honestly don't have a favorite Billy Joel song," Barba told her simply.

"Okay then, how about a song you're hoping to hear tonight?"

"Why are you talking through your favorite song, Bella?" Sonny asked his sister. He knew that if he'd been the one carrying on a conversation through this, Bella would be pissed. She simply raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement of his question but kept her eyes on Barba.

Sonny turned back to the ADA, who had clearly been looking at Sonny. He smirked when their eyes met. Then he unmistakably looked Sonny up and down. Slowly. When his eyes met Sonny's again, his smirk turned into a smile and he shifted his gaze to Bella.

" _Only the Good Die Young_ ," he told her calmly. Bella and Calhoun burst out laughing.

"Why the fuck is that funny?" Sonny yelled at his sister before he turned to Barba. "And what does that song have to do with me?"

"Who said it has anything to do with you, Detective?" Barba responded mildly.

Sonny gaped at him, unsure how to respond, before he finally gathered himself to jerk his thumb at Calhoun on the other side of Barba and Bella on the other side of himself.

"These two clearly think it has something to do with me." Sonny said, more calmly before he quickly worked himself up again. "And the implication that it's a joke that I'm either a good, squeaky-clean Catholic, and therefore gonna die young, or some kind of sinner on par with …" his arms flailed as he grasped for a name, " _Delilah_ or something … it's offensive!"

Bella and Calhoun unsuccessfully attempted to muffle their renewed peels of laughter. Barba held it together a beat longer before he too broke down and burst out laughing. 

Barba clapped a hand to Sonny's shoulder and squeezed. Sonny felt heat run through his upper body even as he leaned into Barba's lingering touch.

"So which was it that pushed you over the edge?" Sonny asked sheepishly. "Comparing myself to a Biblical prostitute, or the general righteous anger?"

"It was all very good, Detective," Calhoun told him as she wiped her eyes and regained her composure.

Sonny hadn't even realized that a new song was playing until Bella stopped laughing and changed topics.

"Well, I got to hear my song. And no more appropriate song to leave to besides this one," she announced to the chorus of _Movin' Out_.

"What? We haven't even heard _Piano Man_ or _Uptown Girl_ ," Sonny argued.

"I've heard it before though, Sonny," Bella told him, with only a hint of condescension in her voice. "I'm tired. And I feel like I've done pretty well for my first night out."

Sonny smiled and pulled his sister in for a hug. "You've done great."

"How about we share an Uber, Mrs. Sullivan?" Calhoun said as she gathered her purse and her empty beer cup.

"You too?" Barba asked, with more shock to his voice than Sonny expected.

"I'd love to, Ms. Calhoun," Bella answered as Calhoun smiled a toothless smile to Barba.

"I'm tired," Calhoun told him. "And I feel like I've done pretty well for a concert I could give two shits about."

Bella laughed loudly and Barba rolled his eyes again. Sonny stood there, trying to take it in the fact that he was about to be left alone with Barba for the rest of the concert.

"It was really good to see you, Mr. Barba," Bella said sincerely. "I hope we didn't ruin the concert for you."

"Not at all," Barba responded with a soft smile. "It was good to see you as well. Please give my best to Tommy and Sophia."

Bella beamed and, unable to reach Barba, she clapped Sonny on the shoulder. 

Sonny watched them go. He had a moment of panic, wondering what kind of trouble Rita Calhoun and Bella Carisi Sullivan could get into. He pushed that from his mind and refocused on what Barba had just said.

"How'd you know my niece's name?" He blurted out.

"Bella sent me a birth announcement," Barba shrugged. "And since my favorite cousin's name is Sophia, it's an easy name for me to remember."

Sonny nodded and turned back to the stage as Billy Joel sang " _Got a call from an old friend, we used to be real close …_ "

* * *

The rest of the concert was as close to perfect as Sonny could hope for. Not only did the set and following encore hit all of his personal favorites but a couple of songs after Bella and Calhoun left, Barba began singing softly along with Billy Joel. Sonny first noticed it during _Scenes From an Italian Restaurant_.

He nearly stopped breathing out of fear that any reminder that Barba was not alone would cause him to stop singing.

He quickly realized that he worried for nothing. Barba sang loudly along to the biggest crowd pleaser, _Piano Man_ , and even locked eyes with Sonny to belt out the strongest lines, finishing _"man, what are you doin' here?"_ with a wink before he turned back to the stage to harmonize the rest of the song.

Sonny was blown away by his voice, full of passion in addition to undoubtedly being the best voice of anyone he knew personally.

Sonny and Barba whooped and whistled after _Piano Man_ as Billy Joel left the stage. It didn't take long for him to return for the encore, which included Sonny's childhood favorite, _Uptown Girl_ , and ending with the song Barba had been hoping for, _Only the Good Die Young_.

Sonny supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that Barba sang most of the song to him, after throwing multiple lines of other songs Sonny's way throughout the six song encore. Still, he was floored by how flirty Barba made the song sound while directing it at Sonny. 

He tried not to think too hard about comparisons to Catholic girls, saints, and sinners. He was saved by all thought when Barba grabbed Sonny's hand and held it to his lips while he sang, as though singing into a microphone. He never thought he'd see Barba acting so carefree and, frankly, silly. 

He laughed and sang along, but Sonny was suddenly struck by how special the moment was as he thought back to when he last saw Barba, on the courthouse steps just before Thanksgiving. The soft look that Barba gave Delores Rodriguez after she thanked him. The guilt he knew Barba felt at failing to get a conviction. The guilt he felt himself for the same reason.

Once the song was over, Sonny squeezed Barba's hand and Barba squeezed back before they released each other to cheer for a bowing Billy Joel.

* * *

Sonny walked just behind and to the right of Barba as they slowly joined the exiting crowd. His mind raced with what to say, with what he could suggest. Once they hit the main concourse, Barba broke the silence for him.

"I must say, Detective," Barba told him with a smile. "That was far more fun with you than it would have been had Rita been my only company."

Sonny smiled and felt himself stand straighter as the two walked beside one another. "I had a great time too, Counselor," Sonny told him, bumping his shoulder gently.

Barba's smile grew as he looked ahead and he pulled out his phone.

"I was wondering, Carisi," Barba began slowly. "Would you like to share an Uber to my place?"

Sonny stopped walking. 

Barba, focused on his phone, didn't realize it for a few steps. Once he did, he turned back to Sonny and raised his eyebrows. Sonny took in his open expression, with his eyes wide and he smile loose.

"How much have you had to drink?" Sonny blurted. It wasn't the first time that night he'd wondered it but he wished he'd asked a little more coolly.

Barba walked back to him slowly and tilted his head up to look Sonny in the eye.

"I had a scotch before I met Rita. Another when we got here. And the beer that you bought me," Barba told him easily. "And I've had a good time tonight. I've needed a night like this. For a while, I've needed it."

Barba paused and just looked at Sonny. Sonny looked back into his eyes. He found no hesitation and no humor. He wasn't playing a joke. Sonny looked down to Barba's lips and subconsciously licked his own. Barba smiled.

"Would you like to share an Uber to my place?" Barba repeated in a whisper. Sonny nodded and leaned down to brush his lips against Barba's. The ADA reached up and placed his hand around Sonny's neck so he could more easily kiss him back, with the barest hint of tongue pressing against Sonny's lips before he pulled away and grabbed Sonny's hand. "Let's go, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slow writer and this was a struggle to get up in time. I apologize if it feels rushed while you read it. Admittedly, I would have been much faster writing if I hadn't spent so much time researching various bands and singers and whether or not they performed in NYC in the timeframe I wanted. But since I did do the research, here's [the setlist](https://www.setlist.fm/setlist/billy-joel/2015/madison-square-garden-new-york-ny-23f23caf.html) to this concert ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! And, once again, to [**MollyKillers**](https://twitter.com/MollyKillers) for the wonderful prompt. ❤️


End file.
